


Imagine Your OTP, AraSol edition

by oceanHeart



Series: Imagine Your OTP [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, imagine your otp prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanHeart/pseuds/oceanHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Your OTP prompts, all focusing on Aradia and Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Your OTP, AraSol edition

"AA, stop being good at this game."  
You glance over at Sollux and giggle. "I learned from the best," you say, planting a kiss on his cheek. His cheek turns bright yellow and you laugh again.  
You like it here, in your little home next to the green sun. Its a small part of the ship the others were on, just big enough for two trolls.  
For you, its perfect.  
You had demanded Sollux wash his clothes at least once a month, and you cleaned your God Tier clothes too, even though they didnt get dirty.  
So with your clothes in the wash, you're both in your underwear playing video games.  
As you glance over at Sollux, trying desperately to solve some puzzle, cheeks still glowing yellow, and wearing boxers with pacman characters on them, you decide that life here is good.  
And when Sollux solves his puzzle, stands up to do a ridiculous dance, and then returns your kiss, you decide that its perfect.


End file.
